


The Ghost and Mrs. Watson

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, somewhat sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: John had jumped in front of the bullet fired by Mrs. Norbury.  Now, Mary must deal with the loss of his compaionship.





	The Ghost and Mrs. Watson

Mary sobbed as John’s body went limp in her arms. He instinctively jumped in front of the bullet, saving Sherlock, but now he was gone, and Mary couldn’t stop crying.

* * *

She had settled into her new routine of life without John, gotten a job at an investment bank translating contracts and other documents. It wasn’t the most glamorous activity, but it paid well, and between that and John’s army pension, it allowed her and Rosie to live comfortably. But she missed John horribly. She missed his warmth and humor, and how much of a good guy he was. But mostly she missed his companionship.

Every night, as she lay in bed, she would stretch out her arm to where he should have been, and always find it empty. Days became weeks became months, and still she missed him.

“I’m not trying to push you,” Molly said over a pint at the pub one evening, “But have you considered getting out there again?” Mary demurred at the offer of being set up, even though she knew, eventually, she would have to move on. She didn’t really want to think about it, not yet at least.

A few days later, lying in bed, watching the numbers slowly change on her bedside clock, she had an urge. She had had them before, but she would start to think of John and become sad, and nothing would come of it.

But this time, she closed her eyes, thinking of John and how he knew just how to touch her. She gently rubbed her breasts with her hands, her thumbs rubbing over her nipples through her pyjamas. She let one hand slide down and rub between her legs briefly before slipping it under the pyjama bottoms and panties. She gasped as her fingers rubbed gently, more aroused than she had been in a long time.

Her fingers rubbed her clit firmly, all the while thinking of John, and how good his fingers, and other parts of him, would feel there. She needed more, though. She flopped over and yanked open the bedside table, hoping she wasn’t too enthusiastic and pull the drawer right out and onto the floor. She fumbled around until she felt the small velvet bag. 

They had been silly one night and on a lark did some naughty shopping on-line. She had chosen a curved glass dildo that had ended up getting quite a bit of use. She moaned as she rubbed the tip of it against her clit, the coolness sending shivers through her body, before slipping it in. It felt different, but she didn’t have time to analyze as her fingers sent her over the edge and her orgasm ripped through her body.

It was the best she felt in months. She lay on the bed, satisfied, before putting the toy away and making herself decent. She dreamed that night that she and John made passionate love.

A week later, she slipped off her clothes and climbed into bed. She started off by rubbing her breasts, playing with her nipples, working herself up, before again moving down and rubbing herself. She had already gotten the dildo out, so she picked it up and rubbed it against her. It hadn’t warmed to the temperature of her body so it felt cool and good against her. She slid it in slowly, enjoying it. She had to be careful as she moaned so as not to wake Rosie. Again, it felt different, as though it were slightly thicker and not quite so hard, like John. She rubbed her clit with her fingers while slowly pumping it and out of her. The dildo slipped in and out of her effortlessly. Everything felt so good, building and building, minute after minute. She was trying to hold on as long as she could. She was so slick the dildo slid out and as she went to slide it back in, the length slid up along her instead, like John would some times do, and bumped against her clit. She gasped in pleasure. It was still cool, as though she hadn’t been using it at all, and as it came in contact with her clit, it was enough to make her explode.

She dreamed that night that she had tied John up and was riding his cock.

“So, who’s the guy?” Molly asked a couple of weeks later.

Mary nearly choked on her beer. “I have no idea what you mean,” she said as she caught her breath, wiping up some spilled beer with a napkin.

Molly titled her head and just looked at her. “Fine,” she finally said, sipping her beer. “I don’t need to know. But you’ve been looking a lot better recently.”

Mary glanced around. “It’s...no, you wouldn’t believe me.”

Molly grinned. “I won’t judge.”

Mary sighed. “It’s John.”

“Oh, Mary,” Molly said and put out her hand, gently touching Mary’s. “I know how much you miss him.”

“No,” she said, staring at Molly. “It’s John. See... He’s....” She looked up at the ceiling. “Oh, God. I’m going to sound like I’m crazy.” Before Molly could respond, Mary pressed on. “I can’t believe I’m talking to you about this. You know how when you have a glass dildo, it’s cool but it eventually warms up to your body temperature?”

Molly looked confused. “Ummm...”

Mary was glad that the pub was crowded so only Molly could hear her. “So, I have this one that I picked out with John, and I used it the other night, and it...stayed cool the entire time. It stays cool whenever I use it. And...it feels like him, when I, umm, well it feels like him. And then afterward I have the most intense dreams about John.” Her face burned hot and she looked down at her beer.

When she finally looked up, she saw that Molly was just staring at her.

“It’s John. He’s there. In the dildo. I looked it up on-line. Ghosts can possess objects. I’d say he’s haunting me, but it’s a good sort of haunting.” She was quiet for a moment before admitting, “I’ve been fucking him every night the last two weeks.”

Molly stammered, “I-I-I-I don’t know what to say.”

Mary grinned and dropped a tenner on the table. “Now, if you don’t mind,” she said as she slipped on her coat, “I’m going to go home and sleep with my husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please check out my other works


End file.
